


Peter Parker: Student, Friendly Neighborhood Spider-man, Daddy's Boy

by Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag



Series: Starker Gift Exchange [2]
Category: Spider Man homecoming, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bottom Peter, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Recorded Sex, Sequel, Sex Toys, Top Tony, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-30 07:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag/pseuds/Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag
Summary: Remember Tony Stark: Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist, Daddy? Well here's your squeal.Tony finally introduces himself to Peter after weeks of keeping the man in suspense. The news is a little overwhelming to say the least. But it all works out in the end.Please read Tony Stark: Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist, Daddy otherwise a lot of this wont make sense.





	Peter Parker: Student, Friendly Neighborhood Spider-man, Daddy's Boy

**Author's Note:**

> *NOW IN RUSSIAN*
> 
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9704780
> 
> Thanks to the INCREDIBLE Просто человек 2.0 (just human 2.0) who volunteered their free time to get this and the original translated! Send them lots of love ok? 
> 
> And my to my Russian fans I. LOVE. YOU!!!!!!!
> 
> (Also please let me know if there's a better tag I can use, I just picked one that seemed to make plausible sense)

It had been nearly a month since the two started talking. A wonderful, amazing month mind you, full of late night video chats, Skype sex, and inappropriate pictures Peter always managed to open at school that mortified him to no end. Things between him and Daddy were great and he could safely say he was starting to like this guy. 

There was one thing that was bothering him though. Throughout the course of three weeks, Peter gained no more knowledge about YouKnowWhoIAm, (renamed Daddy with the heart eye emoji in Snapchat) than he had from their first conversation. Daddy on the other hand knew _ everything _about Peter, well everything but the fact that he was Spider-man. During some of their late night conversations, Peter had expressed his anxiety about starting his junior year, gushed about the newest Lego Star Wars model he built with Ned, bitched about Flash, and opened up about his Uncle for the first time in 2 years. Daddy was there with him through it all, and Peter was grateful for that, but Daddy had kept all information about himself to himself. 

Getting tired of waiting, Peter had resorted to some minor sleuthing to get his answers. Based on their snaps Peter could guess the man was probably in his 30’s or 40’s, well off since most of his dress clothes were designer made, really enjoyed dark liquor, and was a bit of a workaholic. It wasn't much, but it made him feel a tiny bit better about the imbalance. 

Peter didn't understand why Daddy was being so reserved, didn't he feel the same way too? It would have been nice to at least have a name, or you know, be able to see his face. Peter wondered if there was something wrong with his face that made him self-conscious to show, like maybe a deep scar or a burn. Peter wouldn't care, the man he’d been talking to for several weeks was wonderful, and Peter could easily see them having an exclusive relationship together. 

Another thing that had been bothering him was the ‘no room for argument’ style shut down of his offers to meet in person. Every time Peter offered Daddy would make an excuse like work or straight up refuse and get mad when Peter insisted. Maybe he didn't like Peter in the same way, or at least didn’t want anything serious? Peter frowned at the empty red arrow outline next to Daddy’s name. He had made another attempt at meeting up and been left on read for almost an hour now. 

“You should just ghost him.” 

MJ’s voice right next to his ear had him leaping out of his seat. He flipped his phone on its face, attempting to hide who he was talking to. 

“Um, w-what are you talking about?”

She rolled her eyes and snatched his phone off the table, holding it up high when he jumped to reach for it. His cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment. It annoyed him to no end that MJ was a good 6 inches taller than him. He was a fucking _ superhero _and he was still inferior height wise to his human best friend. And she never let him forget it. 

“I’m _ talking _about the guy you’ve been non-stop Snapping for the past month. The one you keep blowing us off for.”

Peter flushed darker in shame. She was right, he was being a really shitty friend lately. 

“You still haven’t met him yet right?”

He wanted to argue no, defend this man tooth and nail but she wasn’t wrong, and she knew it too, if that perfectly arched eyebrow of hers proved anything. 

“Well no, not yet but-”

“And you’ve asked him to meet up a bunch of times but still haven’t?” 

“Well, yeah-”

“_And _ I know that’s not your doing, because you’re a needy little shit when you’re horny.”

“Michelle!” he hissed, looking around the lunch room frantically for anyone who might have overheard. 

“Don’t full name me Parker! I’m right, aren't I?”

“Ok yes! Jesus!”

Peter jumped and snatched the phone out of her hand, shoving it in his pocket. “Keep your voice down will ya?” He grumbled, feeling even more dejected than earlier. He huffed and dropped back into his seat, hiding his head on the table. 

“Peter…” She sighed and sat down next to him, her arm draped comfortingly around his shoulder. 

“It-”

“Hey guys! Whoa, Peter are you ok? What did I miss?”

Ned showed up just then with a full tray of food in his hands. He began to divide up between the three of them like he always did and Peter’s guilt sunk farther. Ned was such a good friend, Peter really didn't deserve him. 

MJ spoke for him. “I was just telling Peter how he should ghost the guy who refuses to meet up with him.” 

Peter risked a glance up from his arms to see Ned tilting his head like a confused puppy before shrugging and nodding. 

“I have to agree with MJ on this one Peter. You know you deserve better than that.”

Peter’s mouth dropped open in shock. “Wait, you know too?!” His eyes shot accusingly to MJ who held her hands up in surrender. Ned just laughed. 

“Dude, it’s honestly mind blowing how you’ve been able to keep the fact that you’re Spider-Man a secret this long. You're terrible at being sneaky.” 

“I am not!” Peter sputtered. 

Ned and MJ looked at each other before busting up and Peter pouted. 

“You guys suck.”

“We do not,” MJ scoffed, snagging a fry off Ned’s tray, “_ you _ on the other hand-”

“Oh my god, MJ stop,” Peter begged, hiding himself under the hood of his sweatshirt. His friends were literally going to embarrass him to death. 

“She’s got a point Peter. You like this guy right?”

Peter risked a look from under his hood. “Yeah. I mean, I _ think _I do.” His dick definitely liked this guy...

“Then you should convince him to see you. By whatever means necessary.” 

Peter sighed and hid his head back in his arms. He wasn’t hungry anymore. He was embarrassed and minorly annoyed that there was a good chance his friends were right. 

* * *

The snap messages started to come in around 9 the next morning. 

_ 9:17 AM: Good morning Sweetheart. _

_ 10:23 AM: Thinking about you ;) _

_ 12:03 PM: How’s your day going? _

_ 1:47 PM: Lovely? _

_ 3:48 PM: Baby? _

It caused Peter physical pain to read the messages and not respond. He liked this guy, he really _ really _did. He thought he was fun, and sweet and so fucking sexy, but in the end his friends were right. If he wasn’t even willing to meet him in person then maybe this wouldn’t work out. It didn’t need to be anything serious, but it would be nice to at least know what he looked like. Maybe even get a fucking name. That really didn’t feel like he was asking too much. Peter didn’t respond all day. Instead he focused all his attention on school and homework, intent on playing the long game until the man realized something was up. 

A final message came in around 3:48 the next morning, when Peter was heading home from a long night of patrolling. He tapped on the screen to open the snap notification. It was a picture of the desk again, zoomed way in on some sort of blueprints Peter couldn’t make out. A block of text near the bottom. 

_ Sweetheart. I feel like you're mad at me. Will you tell me what I did wrong? I don’t like feeling like you’re upset with me. I want to fix it, but I can’t if you don’t talk to me. _

Peter sighed and finally gave in, snapping a picture of the fire escape he was currently perched on. 

_ It’s nothing, I’m just being overly sensitive. Don’t worry about it. _

The reply from Daddy was almost immediate. Another picture of the blueprints and a set of text. 

_ Baby, tell me what’s on your mind. I want to help. _

Peter swiped to chat, biting his lip hard as he typed out what had been bothering him all week. 

_ Do you have any intention of meeting me or? _

It took several minutes for the reply to come through. 6 minutes and 43 seconds to be exact, and with each passing second Peter’s anxiety raised. This was it, it was over. He took a chance, let his friends get inside his head and now it was going to bite him in the ass. He held his breath when the red box appeared. It was now or never. 

_ Yes. I’m sorry I’ve put it off for so long Sweetheart. I’m sure it came across as me not being interested but that’s the complete opposite of how I feel. I have some business I have to attend to this week but when I get back I’ll take you out to dinner. You can ask me anything and everything. How does that sound? _

Peter let out a laugh, though it came out high pitched and strained. He felt so fucking relieved he could probably cry, as ridiculous as that sounded.

_ That sounds really nice Daddy, thank you. _

He couldn’t wait to tell Ned and MJ they were right, even if it meant he was never going to hear the end of it.

* * *

Daddy left on Tuesday, promising he’d be back by Saturday afternoon and Peter couldn’t fucking wait. A week without communication would be tough but he was secretly a little relieved. He had fallen behind on some of his homework, and he really needed to take Ned and MJ out after all their help and patience with him. He had it all worked out, math today and tomorrow, board games and Thai with MJ and Ned Thursday, write up his lab report on Friday and then be completely free for whatever Daddy wanted to do Saturday night. It would be a good week.

* * *

It was finally Friday and to say Peter had a really good day would be an understatement. He hadn’t had a day this good in years. Despite his complete lack of sleep from the night before, he managed to not miss his train, find a DVD player in _ perfect _ condition sitting on top of the garbage, and ace his algebra test that he was almost sure he was going to fail. AND Daddy would be home tomorrow. So yeah, Peter was having a really good day. So good in fact he didn’t even notice the flashy red Audi parked in front of his apartment complex, or the not so subtle license plate that read Stark V. He was too busy floating on a cloud of happiness, excited to tell Daddy all about it tomorrow. 

* * *

“Hey May,” he threw over his shoulder as he walked through the door, setting the DVD player on the bookcase by their entryway. He’d set it up for them tonight after dinner. He went straight to the kitchen for a snack, settling on a can of root beer to not spoil his dinner. When he turned to ask his aunt about what they were eating he saw her in her hospital scrubs, talking to someone on the couch. That meant it was leftover night and Peter went to work in the fridge finding something to heat up. With his meatloaf warming up in the microwave, Peter finally made it into the living room of their apartment to see who May was talking to. The can of root beer almost landed on the carpet. 

“Holy shit! Y-You’re-”

“Mr. Parker, I figured it’s about time we met.” 

Peter’s heart felt like it was going to burst from his chest. Tony Stark. Tony fucking Stark was in his house, in his living room, on his _ couch _, he was going to pass out. 

“You’ve been getting my emails right?”

Peter’s mouth opened but no words came out. When his aunt gave him a pointed look he cleared his throat and tried again. 

“Y-Your emails?” He managed to stutter out, looking between the man he’d idolized since he was probably 10 and his ever growing suspicious aunt. “About the-”

“The grant.” The man replied smoothly, as if this was an obvious conversation they’d had. “The September foundation. Remember when you applied?” 

Peter didn’t. He definitely didn’t, because he never applied, but the older man’s face said he better go along with it so he fucking did. 

“Oh yeah! Yeah sorry, been a long day.” He lied, he was sure unconvincingly but when he looked over at May, she was beaming. 

“Were you even going to tell me you applied!” May laughed and Peter’s eyes widened in panic. 

“Well I know how much you love surprises so I wanted to surprise you,” he said quickly and May bought it hook line and sinker.

“Sooo this grant, what’s it for exactly?” He asked, turning his attention back to the resident billionaire.

“That’s what I'm here to hash out. You had a couple of really good ideas I was hoping to go over with you. Mrs. Parker, could I have a minute with your nephew?”

“Oh! Yeah absolutely, make yourselves at home. I have to run to work anyway. Peter, congratulations on the grant, I want to hear all about it when I get home ok?” 

May hugged him tight, kissing his forehead and he felt himself flush with embarrassment. She _ would _ do this in front of the man he’d fantasized about since he knew what sex was.

When she left the tension returned, and Peter found himself at a loss for words. He didn’t have to talk though, the second May left the man was walking, and Peter was quick to follow him. He seemed to gravitate towards Peter’s room and Peter mentally cursed himself for not cleaning this morning like he was supposed to. The man didn’t seem to mind the mess, if the amused smirk was any indication. He seemed too interested in taking everything in, his eyes scanning the retro style clutter on his desk and the science posters on his wall. But the longer the man looked, the more anxious Peter got. 

“Mr. Stark?” Peter asked, feeling more nervous the longer the man looked around without saying anything. “N-Not to be rude but, what are you doing here? I definitely didn’t apply for your grant. So-”

The older man just turned and smiled, leaning casually against Peter’s pathetic excuse for a desk. God he could even make that look sexy. 

He shrugged, “I figured it was time for us to meet.” 

“I know, you said that earlier, but why-“

The man’s gaze suddenly turned intense, and Peter found himself shrinking under it. God damn he was stunning, and so fucking intimidating. Mr. Stark stepped closer, and Peter stepped back, repeating the dance until Peter’s back pressed against the far wall of his bedroom. His breath seized up in his chest.

“M-Mr. Stark? W-What are you doing?” 

“Come on Peter, you’re a smart kid,” the older man purred, leaning down to place a hot kiss on his neck, “You know why I’m here, you _ know _ who I am.”

Peter swallowed hard. He didn't, he really fucking didn’t. The older man’s breath made his body break out in goosebumps. The frozen breath finally forced its way out of him in a harsh whoosh. What was happening? There was no way in hell _Tony Stark_ was coming on to _him_!

“Fuck, you’re even prettier in person Baby, I just couldn’t wait until Saturday,” he murmured, the arms boxing Peter in moving down to grip his hips. 

And just like that, it all clicked in place. Realization washed over him like a bucket of ice water. Mr. Stark must have noticed it too, because he was squeezing Peter’s thin hips, grounding him to the present. 

_ You know who I am. _

_ You're even prettier in person Baby. _

_ I just couldn't wait until Saturday. _

He nearly choked on his spit. “D-Daddy?” 

“There’s my good boy,” The man’s chuckled, lips finally brushing the soft skin just under his ear. Peter gasped loudly, his hips jerking forward. One brush against the older man and Peter could feel how hard he was under those dress slacks. Peter nearly melted on the spot. 

He was on cloud nine. Tony Stark. Tony _ fucking _Stark, Iron Man, was his Daddy. Had been the whole time. It was too much to handle. 

“Wait, wait a second, please,” Peter asked quietly, regretting it the moment the heat vanished from his skin. 

“Did I hurt you?” Mr. Stark asked suddenly and Peter smiled gratefully. He hadn’t, but it was nice he worried about Peter’s comfort as well as his own. 

“No, no of course not Mr. Stark. I’m just uh, trying to process everything. It’s not every day Tony Stark walks into your house, let alone says he’s the guy you’ve been sexting all month.” 

Mr. Stark beamed, and God it was an absolutely beautiful sight. “You don’t have to call me Mr. Stark you know. Tony is fine, and you know how much I like when you call me Daddy.” 

Peter shivered on the spot, regretting his decision to talk when he could be under this man right now. But he needed answers, he deserved them after all. MJ was right, she always was. 

“Why didn’t you tell me who you were?” 

Tony’s face grew solemn and he crossed his arms over his chest. Peter bit into his lower lip in worry. 

“Because. As stupid as it sounds, I wanted you to like me for me. Not just because I had money or because of the weight my brand carries. I’ve had enough lover’s who wanted Tony Stark the company not Tony Stark the man. I didn’t want that with you. I-I wanted something real.” 

The amount of vulnerability in those words rocked Peter to his core. It hurt, it physically hurt Peter to think someone this perfect could ever have to worry about that. But he understood. More than most people probably would because that's how he felt with Spider-man. Spider-man was cherished and loved by all, well except by James Jonah Jameson. Peter Parker? He was awkward, had trouble making friends, and was constantly bullied by most of his peers. He couldn't fault Mr. Stark, Tony, for wanting that type of validation too. 

Peter crossed the room, uncrossed Tony’s arms and wrapped them around his neck. They both relaxed into the comfortable embrace. 

“Well, lucky for you, I do like you for you.” He smiled, standing on his tiptoes to press their lips together. It was gentle, and slow, but absolutely perfect. 

Tony pulled back much sooner than Peter wanted, but still held him firm. At least he wasn’t going too far. 

“How long will your aunt be out?” 

Peter smiled knowingly. “Probably all night. She works overnights a lot. And she always calls when she’s coming home.” 

“Well that’s good,” Tony smiled back, looking far more relaxed than he was earlier. “I’m sure she wouldn’t appreciate coming home to her nephew being impaled on my dick.” 

“Fuck, me,” Heat shot down to his dick and Peter shivered hard. Fuck did he want that. He had been wanting that for weeks. 

“Happily baby,” Mr. Stark chuckled, and Peter’s eyes met the older man’s. He blushed when he realized he said that out loud. “Though I’d love to watch you fuck yourself on that toy again, up close and personal. You don’t mind if I record it right?” 

“Oh my fucking god,” Peter swooned, his knees buckling under him. This man was going to be the death of him and he’d barely touched him yet. 

Tony chuckled, “Is that a yes?” 

“Yes Daddy,” Peter whined, gasping when the older man began to attack his neck with kisses. His dick was painfully hard now, twitching in his too tight jeans, just begging to be let out. 

“Go get on the bed baby,” he instructed and Peter did, albeit a bit slower than he wanted to on shaky legs. “Now, where do you keep your toys?” 

Peter’s heart was pounding so loud in excitement he wondered if Tony could hear it. 

“Under the bed.”

“Well now this one looks familiar,” He teased and Peter blushed a shade of pink, “I wonder.” 

Peter watched as his Daddy suctioned the bottom of the toy to the foot board of his bed. It held surprisingly well and seemed to please his Daddy very much. 

“Fucking perfect. I want you to fuck yourself on that baby. Give me a show like when we first met. Think you can do that?”

“I’ll do anything you ask Daddy,” Peter smiled, easily slipping into the comfortable interaction. He yanked down his jeans quickly, not wanting to keep his Daddy waiting and grabbed the lube from his bedside table. He squeezed a generous amount into his hand, working to coat the toy appropriately. When he was satisfied, he laid back, spread the remaining lube over his hole and pushed two fingers inside with minimal effort. He may or may not have blushed at Daddy’s impressed gasp. 

He yanked his loose t-shirt over his head and tossed it on the ground, running his clean hand through his messy curls. His legs spread easily and his fingers found his way back to his hole without prompting. He wanted to show his Daddy how good he could be. 

“How’s this Daddy?” He asked, knowing damn well he was doing a good job. 

Mr. Stark shook his head and snapped back into it, finally reaching for his phone. Peter bit his lip and whined when he saw it. He blamed the older man for his new fetish for being recorded. Every time he opened Snapchat anymore he got hard. 

Tony had settled on the blue rolling chair from Peter’s desk, cell phone in hand. He had looked up from the screen to smile. 

“You look perfect baby, but I knew you would. Now, give me a show.” 

_ That _ Peter could do. He moved down the bed and propped his feet on either side of the toy. His hands found their way against his headboard, arms extending as his knees bent and dropped his body closer to the toy. In one smooth motion, Peter took the toy to the hilt, pulling a choked, gasping moan from his lips.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Tony gasped beside him and Peter grinned, clenching around the toy. He loved the feeling of the weight inside him. 

He didn’t wait long before moving. He was hard, and determined to show his Daddy just how good he was at following directions. The toy felt huge in his ass, but he loved it. It had been a while since he’d used it, and he didn’t prep more than two fingers before hand. In hindsight, he probably should have, he’d ache tomorrow, but he could handle the pain if he got his Daddy’s stunned approval out of it. 

His thrusts against the toy started slow, Daddy did ask for a show after all, but Peter was weak, and desperate. He hadn't touched himself all week because he wanted to wait for his Daddy to come home. The thrusts became sharper, and his moans became louder. Peter was reduced to a frothing, desperate, heap on his bed, the toy felt so fucking good and the recording was fucking hot but he needed more. He needed what he’s been needing all fucking week. 

“Daddy?” He panted, and Mr. Stark’s intense smoldering gaze was back. God what that gaze could do to him. 

“What is it Sweetheart?” 

“I-I want to come for you.”

Tony smiled, eyes locked on Peter’s ass taking the toy. “You can come Baby, I give you permission.”

“T-Thank you Daddy, but what I meant was, w-will you touch me?” 

“Fuck,” Tony swallowed hard at the realization he hadn’t touched Peter once since meeting him in person. He had been so swept up in the prospect of a live show he didn’t even think to touch and explore every inch of pale skin the boy had to offer. He his the record button a second time to make it stop. He had gotten enough footage to last him on nights when he was on business and couldn't see his baby. But he wasn't on business now, and Peter was literally begging for his touch. Who was he to deny him that?

Tony reached for the discarded lube bottle on the edge of the bed, slicking up his hand without ever taking his eyes off Peter. The younger man was covered in a light sheen of sweat, his eyes screwed shut tight and his hands gripping the headboard for all it was worth. He was close, dangerously so, but he was holding back because he didn't want to come until Tony touched him. His face quirked up in a smirk.

Tony leaned down close to Peters ear, trailing his slick fingers up Peter’s leg without touching the aching cock in between. “How much longer do you think you can hold on for me?” He whispered, and Peter’s hips jerked up hard. 

“N-Not long Daddy,” he whined, choking on a gasp when Tony ran his finger up the length of his cock. 

“Oh I think you could baby, you want to be good for me, don’t you?”

“Yes!” Peter sobbed out and Tony would be lying if that didn't make his cock throb in his slacks. 

“And you are, have been, so so good for me,” he praised and he could see the relief wash over Peter’s face. 

“T-Thank you Daddy.”

“I think you’ve earned it, don’t you?”

“O-Only if you say so Daddy.” 

Fuck, this kid is going to be the death of him. 

“I want you to come for me Peter, I want to watch you come.” Tony said, finally touching him, gripping from the base and pulling up towards the tip. 

The scream Peter let out when he came made Tony wish he’d kept the camera on. He’d have to make sure the next time they fucked it was at his place, where Friday was always recording. He wanted that sound available to him always. 

* * *

Peter was still shaking even minutes after he came. He’d never had an orgasm as powerful as this one and he knew why. Tony fucking Stark. He still couldn't believe any of this was real, and when he finally opened his eyes and found his room empty, he genuinely worried it wasn't. But then Tony was walking back into his room, a wet washcloth in his hands and a kind smile on his face. 

“How are you feeling baby?” he asked and Peters throat was so dry he couldn't answer. Instead he settled for a smile and a nod. Tony seemed to understand and he felt relieved. 

“Guess that was a good one huh?” He asked, gently cleaning up the mess Peter made all over himself and helping him ease the toy out. 

“Best I’ve ever had,” he said, and he wasn't lying. 

“Glad I could have been of service,” Tony chuckled, leaning down and kissing Peter gently. He felt so good, just like this. He felt sated, safe, and loved. And yeah maybe that was mostly the orgasm talking, but he really hoped it wasn’t. And speaking of orgasms…

“Did you want to fuck me Daddy?” He asked, “You didn't get to come.”

“Who says I didn't?” Tony laughed, light and happy. 

Peter’s jaw dropped and he looked at Tony’s slacks. Sure enough, there was a significant wet spot on the front. 

“Whoa.”

“Whoa is right,” Tony laughed again, moving the toy and the lube out of the way before settling onto the twin bed with Peter. It was a tight space, but Peter loved how close made them be. 

“Feeling sleepy baby?” Tony asked and Peter nodded. He was fucking exhausted. The powerful orgasm mixed with no sleep last night had him struggling to keep his eyes open. 

“You should sleep sweetheart.” He said and began to pull away. Peter caught him quickly, holding him tight. 

“No, stay.”

Tony laughed and returned to his spot, holding Peter against his chest tight. “Alright, I’ll stay for a little bit. I’ll need to leave before your aunt gets home. I don’t want to think what she’d do to me if she saw this.”

Peter hummed out an agreement but he was dangerously close to falling asleep. “When can I see you again?”

Tony rubbed his arm and kissed the top of his head. “I still intend on taking you out tomorrow. So less than 24 hours. Think you can handle being away from me for that long?”

Peter smiled and shook his head. “No way.” 

That made Tony genuinely laugh and made Peter feel warm inside. He loved the way the man’s laugh sounded. 

“Alright, alright. I’ll come grab you around noon. You can come see the Avengers tower if you want. Or we could just stay in bed. Whatever you want ok? But sleep now, and we can talk about it tomorrow.”

Peter couldn't remember if he responded or not. The warmth of Tony’s body and the overwhelming feeling of comfort lulled him to sleep in a matter of seconds. 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like homecoming would have been a MUCH better movie if this happened, don't you?


End file.
